Dear Future Husband
by Alabelle
Summary: CC. Slightly AU. Back in USA after everyone from the island has been rescued, it’s the day before Charlie and Claire’s wedding. Liam, the Best Man, presents Charlie with a journal Claire had written, a journal full of letters to her future husband.


**Title:** Dear Future Husband

**Rating:** G 

**Summary:** CC. 2- chapter Oneshot. Slightly AU. Back in USA after everyone from the island has been rescued, it's the day before Charlie and Claire's wedding. Liam, the Best Man, presents Charlie with a journal Claire had written, a journal full of letters to her future husband. R&R PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST—they belong to ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof, and probably a ton of other people in the TV business. I do own the iPod that is sitting on my computer desk, though.

**Author's Note (VITAL INFORMATION FOR STORY!):** This is my second LOST fanfic! Okay, so this is a 2-chapter oneshot because I didn't want to do a whole 'nother story and this idea just kind of… came to me. Also, I'm not so sure on the dates of the letters (for the years), so I just kind of guessed. And also—where it gets to all the letters, it's just random spots in the journal—it's not like she wrote every month or so like it kind of is in this fic. Please review!

-0o0-

Charlie stumbled into his LA apartment from picking up his tux at the Dry Cleaner's. It'd been a month since everyone was rescued, but Charlie still couldn't get over the fact that he was BACK. It felt so great to take a shower every day, and sleep in a real bed—with a mattress! It was completely mind-blowing.

By the time Charlie had his tux hung up in the front hallway closet, he heard a knock at the door. He turned to answer it, and was surprised to see Liam, his brother. Liam smiled widely at him and gave Charlie a great, big bear hug, completely lifting Charlie off his feet. "Little brother!" Liam nearly yelled.

After Liam let Charlie back down, Charlie shut the door and said, "Liam! What are you doing here? The bachelor's party is in five hours!"

"I'm not here for the sodding bachelor's party," Liam said, the grin on his face still wide. "The future Mrs. Pace requested I give this to you." Liam reached into his jacket and gave Charlie two plain blue, leather, spiral notebooks tied together with black and white ribbon.

Charlie took the journals and asked, "What's all this?"

"Claire wouldn't tell me—she said that it was best you know first, and that there's a letter in one of them explaining what it is," Liam explained.

"You read it, right?" Charlie questioned his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I _might_ have snuck a peak," Liam joked, slapping his brother on the arm, before waving goodbye and showing himself out the door.

Charlie plopped down on his couch and took off his shoes, propping them up on a pillow on his coffee table. He undid the ribbon, and opened the first journal. An envelope fell out, and Charlie opened it up and unfolded the paper in Claire's handwriting.

_June 18, 2007_

_Charlie,_

_I wrote these letters as a girl—well, my last two years of high _

_school. They're to my future husband—not necessarily you, but to _

_my dream guy I fanaticized about in high school. As I was looking _

_back on it, I realize a ton of the stuff I wrote EXACTLY describes _

_you. So I thought I should give it to you. Now get reading! ;)_

_I love you—and I can't WAIT to marry you,_

_Claire_

Charlie smiled and opened up the journal to the first page.

_August 24, 2003_

_Dear Future Husband (FH),_

_So, I totally think I'm making a complete idiot of myself by doing _

_this, but I felt the urge. Well, really, my mum told me that in her last 2 _

_years of high school, she wrote letters to her future husband, who that _

_was she had no idea. She never got to give those letters to anyone, but I _

_thought it would be a good idea to do this, you know—just in case I get _

_married. Oh, I didn't realize how late it is. I guess I'll write later?_

_-Claire_

_October 6, 2003_

_FH,_

_I'm starting to realize how silly I am for thinking I'm going to have _

_the ideal guy I've described in the last few letters—I mean, who am I _

_kidding? In no way am I going to get a blonde, blue-eyed American _

_musician. When am I ever even going to go to America to meet this _

_mystery man? What—will I meet him on the plane? No, this whole journal _

_is stupid. I'm just getting my hopes up. I'm never writing again._

_-Claire_

_November 1, 2003_

_FH,_

OK, I am SO MAD! So my so-called "best friend" completely turned 

_her back on me! Her name is Chloe, and she knows I like Bruce, and yet _

_SHE asks him out! And worse than that, HE SAID YES! AUGGH! I _

_really wish I could just marry you and not have to worry about high school _

_and boyfriends and everything! And Bruce has blue eyes and plays the _

_guitar! Sigh._

_-Claire_

_December 12, 2003_

_FH,_

_OK, so I think I might have found you! This guy I'm dating—his _

_name is Austin, and he is THE GREATEST! He has brown hair and green _

_eyes (JUST as cute as blonde hair and blue eyes) and he plays the drums _

_in a rock band! He is SO GREAT! In fact, I told him I loved him this _

_afternoon. I might have freaked him out a little, but he didn't act that _

_way. Hmm… Oh well. Oh, it's 6:15! I told Austin I'd call him at 6!_

_-Claire_

_December 13, 2003_

_FH,_

_Well, Austin is NOT you. I hate him so much! He said I was getting _

_in way over my head! Ugh! That's JUST like men. They are SO afraid of _

_commitment. Even my FATHER abandoned my mother! Maybe it's in my _

_genes. Ugh—I am so done with men for a while. They are such a PAIN._

_-Claire_

_January 28, 2004_

_FH,_

_16 days until Valentine's Day. I know I said I'm done with men for _

_a while, but even Mildred Van Zandt has a boyfriend, and she's the ugliest _

_girl in school! Her head is too small for her body, and she has this _

_mysterious rash that started at the beginning of the year at her hand and _

_then started its way up her arm and it now dominates half her face! _

_Maybe I should give Bruce another go—he and Chloe broke up MONTHS _

_ago._

_-Claire_

_February 14, 2004_

_FH,_

_So I'm alone with my mom on Valentine's Day. I guess it's not too_

_bad—I mean, my mom and I don't get to talk very much, she works _

_nights and I go to school during the day. Thankfully, the diner she works _

_at is closed tonight, and we're going to eat way too much chocolate and _

_ice cream and watch way too many sappy love movies. It'll be … _

_manageable. Okay, that's just the me who have to please people is _

_saying—I'm actually looking SO forward to doing this! I mean, my mum _

_and I are like twins, and everyone is always like, "You look so much _

_alike—I bet you are great friends," when in reality we barely know each _

_other at all! Oh, Mom's calling me._

_-Claire_

_March 27, 2004_

_FH,_

Only two more years of my junior year of high school and then I'll 

_be a SENIOR! If you can't tell, I am completely clapping my hands _

_together right about now. I am SO excited to be a senior—to be looking at _

_colleges, moving out. There is SO much adventure ahead! I absolutely _

_CANNOT wait. Only four days until April—that is my absolute FAVORITE _

_month of the year, the rain makes the flowerbed in our lawn a great way _

_to get outside and make things look pretty! I love the outdoors—especially _

_flowers. I think flowers are BEAUTIFUL._

_-Claire_

_April 21, 2004_

_FH,_

_I'm completely bawling right now. Mom and I got in a huge fight, _

_and she ripped up all my flowers! I can't believe she would do such a _

_thing! My daisies were finally starting to bloom, but then she ripped them _

_up and threw them in the street, the passing cars not even taking notice _

_that they were ruining my hard work. I HATE HER. I HATE MY MOM!_

_-Claire_

_May 31, 2004_

_FH,_

_I am officially a senior in high school right now! I just got out of _

_school a few hours ago and later on tonight I'm going to a special Senior-_

_To-Be party. I'm going with a really nice guy, Thomas. He's really sweet—_

_I met him about a week ago. Oh, well Chloe's coming over to get ready _

_with me! (I think I'm going to wear a red dress—I look my best in red.)_

_-Claire_

_June 1, 2004_

_Dear Future Husband,_

_The party last night was AMAZING! Thomas is a really cool guy—_

_when a few football players tried to get a bit too cozy with me, he _

_completely defended me and got me out of there. We ended up taking a _

_bus to Sydney and strolling a bit before I realized it was 3 AM and we had _

_to get home. He kissed me good night, though—the best kiss of my life. _

_We agreed to go out again next weekend—can't wait!_

_-Claire_

_July 19, 2004_

_FH,_

_I'm not sure if Thomas is going to make the cut. Tonight, he _

_offered me a beer. I'm not sure why—he KNOWS I don't drink. Maybe he _

_was trying to… No, no, Thomas wouldn't do that… He couldn't. I don't _

_know. I told him I'd have coffee with him in the morning, so maybe I can _

_work things out with him then._

_-Claire_

After reading the last page of Claire's first journal, Charlie put it down and opened up Claire's second one, a letter falling out when he opened it up.

-0o0-

**Author's Note:** Hey! So what'd you think? Push that little bluish-greenish-grayish-purplish button and tell me! (lol I got that phrase from Callie Beth, but I added a few colors.) But, seriously, review, and let me know of anything you'd like to see in the letters Claire wrote as a high school senior!


End file.
